Best Bunk'd Whenever
by Princess of Mako
Summary: When Tiffany has to leave camp because of her mother, a sudden problem appears. Will the time travelers be safe? Will Woodchuck cabin be able to bring Tiffany back to Camp Kikiwaka safely? Or will she stay in Portland and never return? Find out in Best Bunk'd Whenever. Note: I haven't seen season two of either shows. First fic! Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the pic.
1. Bunk'd Back Home, Part 1

Chapter 1: Bunk'd Back Home

 _ **Tiffany's POV:**_

I was walking on the great lawn with Jorge and Zuri, discussing a cabin vs cabin tournament in two weeks, when Gladys walks up to me with a small flip phone. It looks a lot like mine, but who knows? Well, now that I think of it, Gladys knows.

"Tiffany, someone wants to speak to you on the phone. The caller ID says Mom," she says, interrupting the conversation my friends and I were having. She gave me the phone, and it was mine. It's purple with a few rhinestones on the front and a lot of hearts.

I was scared out of my mind. Why would my mother want to call me in the middle of camp? She usually called when she was picking me up early in Science Club, or when I was in trouble for staying later than what she wanted me to when she picked me up from Science Club. It's usually the second one.

I answered the phone as soon as I entered Woodchuck cabin. "H-hello, Mother? W-why are you calling me? It's the m-middle of c-camp..." I had no idea what to say, but Mother answered almost immediately.

"Tiffany, you know why I'm calling. I told you at the beginning of your little camp that you have to come home early. I'm on my way to pick you up right now, understood? You need to focus on something other than that camp." I gulped. How am I going to tell my friends that I'm leaving? Or worse... how am I going to face Mother?

"Y-yes, Mother. I... I guess I'll start packing. Bye, Mother." I quickly hung up the phone and rushed out of the cabin. My friends looked expectantly at me.

"What was that all about?" asks Jorge after a moment of awkward silence.

"Guys, I have something to tell you..."

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I've had this story on my mind lately. Note that I have not seen season two of Best Friends Whenever or Bunk'd. I was thinking, 'Who is Tiffany's mom?' and thus, a new story was made.**

 **~Princess of Mako  
**


	2. Bunk'd Back Home, Part 2

Chapter 2: Bunk'd Back Home, Part 2

 _ **Tiffany's POV:  
**_  
"What is it, Tiff? Why do you look so... sad?" Zuri asks me, clearly noticing my facial expressions.

"I..." I start to think of a lie, but none come to mind. "My mother is making me leave camp today. She's actually coming quite soon, so... Zuri, do you mind helping me pack? You're my closest friend I have here that isn't Ravi."

"Aww man, I'm not you're closest friend? We hang out everyday!" Jorge exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

"We hang out with you because there's no polite way to turn you down. And do you really want to deal with Tiffany's girl stuff?" Zuri asks. Jorge quickly shakes his head at us and runs away, toward the mess hall. She then turns to me. "And yes, I will."

As we walk into Woodchuck cabin, I grab the bright red suitcase that's next to my bed. We start packing, and a few times we ended up goofing off, talking, or just taking a break. This was my last day at Camp Kikiwaka.

 **A/N: Or is it? Sorry for the short chapter, I was pretty busy today. Most of the next chapter is Jorge's POV and what happens in the mess hall, and I** ** _might_** **give a hint on who Tiffany's mom is. I'm not giving it away until Chapter 5. (Sorry to those of you who can't wait!)**

 **And to gladly respond to my first reviewer, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, who wrote: Ooh, this is starting to get very interesting! Keep it going with this fic, you totally got me hooked now. :D**

 **I'm so glad you enjoyed it, and I am continuing, here's Chapter 2!**

 **~Princess of Mako**


	3. Mess Hall Mayhem

Chapter 3: Mess Hall Mayhem

 ** _Jorge's POV:_**

"We hang out with you because there's no polite way to turn you down. And do you really want to deal with Tiffany's girl stuff?" Zuri asks. I quickly shake my head and run towards the mess hall.

"Xander, Ravi, Lou, Emma! Tiffany is leaving camp!" I say as I sit down near the councilors and C.I.T.s, explaining what I had just heard. Ravi, Emma, and Xander look surprised, but Lou just looks calm. Does Lou know something?

"Don't worry, Jorge. Tiffany's mom said something about picking her up in the middle of camp. She also called in this morning, saying that Tiff was going to be a big help in her new scientific discovery. But if Tiffany _doesn't_ want to help, then we'll help out like we did just last week when Xander almost left. We've got this." Lou says just as calmly as she looks.

"Wait, Tiffany _is_ leaving? Who else would I almost have a date with again?" Ravi said sadly. "I mean, there was my made up girlfriend, Symphonique..."

"Oh, who cares about Symphonique. She was pretend! And Tiff is leaving _today_!" I say loudly.

"Remember the first day of camp? Tiffany said that her mom was scary and mean. What if Tiffany doesn't like it at her house?" Emma asks.

"Don't think like that, Em. I mean, what could go wrong?" Xander says with a shrug.

 **A/N: Hehe. What could go wrong?** ** _Everything could go wrong, Xander!_** **Anyways, recently, my brother and I were watching the Backyardigans with my little sister, and it was singing** ** _"It is an experiment, what could go wrong?"_** **and that is actually what gave me inspiration for this chapter. Here's a clue about Tiffany's mom: She has a high-tech basement (Don't get confused with Lab Rats).**

 **The first person to PM the right character gets a shout-out in the next chapter!**

 **~Princess of Mako**


	4. Almost Time

Chapter 4: Almost Time

 ** _Zuri's POV:_**

"I still can't believe you're leaving, Tiff. We've had a lot of great times here! How about we take one last selfie?" I suggest, getting my tablet from under the covers on the mattress.

"Okay, but why don't we get Grizzly cabin, Emma, and Lou in the picture too?" Tiffany asks, zipping up her nearly-full suitcase. I nod, and together we exit the cabin.

As we walk into the mess hall, I overhear Xander saying something. "Don't think like that, Em. I mean, what could go wrong?" he says with a shrug.

"Hey guys!" I exclaim. "Want to take a pic with Tiff and I before she leaves?" The group looks a bit startled at my sudden question, but Lou was the only one to answer.

"Sure, why not?"

As we got picture-perfect(according to Emma), we took the photo on one of the tables. I'd say we looked pretty good. But then Emma kept going on and on about _how we weren't perfect_. Really?

 _ **Tiffany's POV:**_

While Emma was ranting on, I went outside to think. But as soon as I did, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Tiffany, it's time to go."

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner; I started on this yesterday, but as I was going to finish it, we went to Disney on Ice. (Which was awesome, by the way!) Also, a shoutout to UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for guessing who Tiffany's mom is! But that's for you to find out, after this. (Remember, next chapter!)**

 **There was one review that I would like to answer from BfwNgFiymTnsgirl that said: When will Best Friends Whenever come in?**

 **Actually, that starts in the next two chapters!**

 **~Princess of Mako**


	5. Goodbye Camp

Chapter 5: Goodbye Camp

 _ **Tiffany's POV:**_

While Emma was ranting on, I went outside to think. But as soon as I did, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Tiffany, it's time to go."

I can feel my eyes widen at the sudden sound of my mother. I turn around and she was right behind me, staring at me with her cold, brown eyes. _What's a way to stall her?_

"I guess I'll get my suitcase from my cabin. Y'know, before leaving." I start to walk towards my cabin until I realized that it was next to my mom the entire time. _How did she find it? How does she even know where my cabin is? When did she show up?_ I turned around, but behind my mother, I spot Ravi slowly coming up to us.

* * *

 _ **Ravi's POV:**_

When Emma finished being loquacious (talkative, for people who do not read the dictionary for fun), most of us walked outside. And by most, I mean everyone except Emma. Anyways, as I was walking, I spotted Tiffany talking to someone with ginger-brown hair.

"Tiffany, we are leaving _now_ ," the woman said. I slowly walked closer and closer, tapping the woman on the shoulder when I was close enough. When she turned to face me, I couldn't believe who I was talking to.

"Oh my gosh. You're Janet Smythe!"

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long to write/post! I had the dreadful writer's block for a few weeks. And in advance, sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter, I'll be on vacation starting Monday (my mom and dad changed it again). By the way, the next chapter features some of what should have been in this chapter and what happens when Tiff gets home. Also, as a fun fact, both me and my brother know what loquacious means.**

 **~Princess of Mako**


	6. Home Sweet Home?

Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home?

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating (although I did warn you...) but I've been busy. I was only on vacation for that one week, and I'm sorry for waiting until Christmas Eve to update. So, I present to you, the BBW Holiday Special even if it doesn't really have anything to do with the holidays!**

* * *

 _ **Tiffany's**_ **POV:**

"Oh my gosh. You're Janet Smythe!"

Ravi smiles as his body awkwardly falls to the floor, signaling that he fainted. ' _There goes Ravi, my last chance at staying at camp._ ' My thoughts were interrupted by my mother.

"Tiffany, our flight to Portland leaves in an hour. Let's go now," she says firmly.

* * *

During the entire flight, I never said a word. But now that we're back in Oregon, things will probably go back to how it was before I went to Camp Kikiwaka. I enjoyed my time there.

"Mother, why did you take me out of camp?" I ask, trying to keep an open mind.

"I need you to help me out with my newest scientific discovery. Time travel. And once I _get_ the power to travel through time, I will make sure that my subjects never meet!" She said.

' _Time travel? Really? Just to pull me out of camp?_ ' I could barely believe my mom. Does she really think that time travel is real?

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will have Cyd, Shelby, Brett and Chet. By the way, while I was on vacation, I watched some of BFW (something about Brett and Chet beating up either Barry or Naldo in a Santa costume) and a commercial about this dude named Sebastian, who is someone named Daisy's fiance from the past? I don't know, really. I mean, I mostly played MagiQuest or ShadowQuest.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **~Princess of Mako**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

 **I am so sorry for waiting this long to update! I have been extremely busy and whatnot, so I didn't have any time. I also had writer's block... The next chapter will come very soon, but I can't make any promises. I'm very sorry for keeping you wait, and I want to thank each and every one of my readers and followers for reading and enjoying my story. Y'all are the best!**

 **And now for a quick review of the reviews, starting from the ones about Chapter 5!**

 **UltimateWarriorFan4Ever - I was thinking the same thing; they're both scientists, right? I'm so glad you liked the chapter! (Ch. 5)**

 **BfwNgFiymTnsgirl - It wasn't exactly a plot twist, it was already planned to be that way. I'm so glad you liked the chapter! (Ch. 5)**

 **TideRider925 - It was already planned, and I thank you for the compliment! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! (Ch. 5)**

 **BfwNgFiymTnsgirl - In my state of business, I managed to watch Season 2 on Netflix. It was wonderful! And Barry and Naldo don't show up until the chapter after next. I'm so glad you liked the chapter! (Ch. 6)**

 **I'm sorry, but that's all for now. Until next time!**

 **~Princess of Mako**


	8. A Welcome Gift, Part 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry about that break! I seriously hope it will never happen again, but I'm not making any promises...**

 **I present to you, chapter 7!**

* * *

 ** _Nobody's POV:_**

Brett and Chet Marcus were baking a cake for a girl in the neighborhood.

"Hey, Chet! Should we write on our stomachs while we wait for the cake?" Asks Brett, holding a Sharpie.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Brett!"

After some thought, the twins decided on "You Rock" again, because it takes less people than "I Love You" or "Will You Marry Me". And just like last time, they misspell it.

Meanwhile, Astrid Marcus swapped the cake while the boys were getting ready.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter! I sorta had writer's block, and I've been busy. Plus I just started 10th grade, even though it's summer. But luckily, I still do summer things (Like swimming and going to the beach). I'm iffy on this chapter, but I hope y'all like!**

 **~Princess of Mako**


	9. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating this as much as I would have liked. I had writer's block for... Well, you don't even want to know how long... Again, I apologize. I've also been extremely busy with school (I started school in June), siblings, camp... And to top it all off, my family is thinking about moving soon. On the bright side, I'm getting my braces off tomorrow (8/9/17)!**

 **Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm not sure when, though. I'll try to get the next chapter/part completed by the end of next week, but if I can't, please don't get angry at me. I'm in need of inspiration, so I would love it if y'all could send in some ideas!**

 **~Princess of Mako**


End file.
